powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Screamer
Screamer is a harpy-like creature and is one of the many monsters of the Underworld, she serves as the primary villain of the episode "Ranger Down". Character History Screamer was called forth by Imperious, and ordered to attack the city with Necrolai. While Necrolai attacked with the Dark Morpher, Screamed turned people into piles of feathers by firing sonic waves from her beak. The Rangers showed up and fought off the twosome. The Red, Green, and Yellow Rangers were having a tough time with Necrolai, but luckily the Blue and Pink Rangers were able to save them. This forced Screamer and Necrolai to retreat. They both later returned to attack more citizens of Briarwood. The Red, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers went to take them on. However, they were out matched and eventually turned into piles of feathers too. It was then that Jenji showed up and took on the bird beast, he had the upper hand until Screamer use her Energy Ball attack on him and land a major beat down on the cat-like Genie. The Blue Ranger arrived to help in the fight, but Screamer was still too strong. Just as Jenji was about to run out on his two hour time limit, he wished himself more time, and granted the wish. With this last surge of energy, Jenji used his Super Cat Attack on Screamer. He was able to break Screamer's beak, but his time had run out. Luckily, Fire Heart brought the Solaris Knight, and he was able to place Jenji back in the Laser Lamp before it was too late. The Blue Ranger then used the Laser Lamp's Jenji Shinning Attack to take down Screamer. After the bird was down for the count, all the people that had been turned to feathers, were returned to normal; including the Rangers. Necrolai then used the Dark Morpher to bring Screamer back and giant sized. With the combined attacks of the Furnace Blast and Spirits of the Ancient Titans, Screamer was defeated for good. Screamer's spirit was later summoned by Imperious and fused with the souls of other monsters that Leanbow had defeated to create the final and strongest monster, the Chimera. Screamer's feathers appeared on the Chimera's body. Personality Screamer is a loud and crazy monster that loves to turn people into feathers. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Screamer was one of the stronger monsters, powerful enough to best all five Rangers in battle. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' Screamer can leap in incredible distance. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Screamer can jump at incredible heights. *'Flight: Being a bird-type monster, Screamer can fly at high speeds. *'Reflection: '''Screamer can reflect any projectile-type attack with her claws. *'Sonic Waves: Screamer can fire off sonic waves from the bird beak on the top of her head to turn people into feathers when hit on contact, everyone will be turned back to normal if she is destroyed. *'Energy Balls:' Screamer can also fire blue energy balls from her bird beak. Arsenal *'Claws:' Screamer has clawed fingers for combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Screamer is voiced by Lori Dungey. Notes *Screamer's appearance is based off of a Harpy, a mythological creature that is a cross between a woman and a bird. *Screamer is the second Mystic Force monster to be a female, the first being Gnatu. *In the original Magiranger, Screamer's Sentai counterpart (Peewee the Harpy) has the ability to turn peoples' hunger into stomach parasites, but did not turn people into feathers. It was later changed in Power Rangers Mystic Force for Screamer to turn people into feathers due to that power either being too violent or controversial. See Also Category:Mystic Force Category:Morlocks Category:Mystic Force Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters